On tombe dans le mielleux là
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: Tout est dit... attention : blagues pouvant choquer et/ou déranger.


**Me revoilà... ça fait un baille hein ? :D**

**Bon, eh bah, c'est la même chanson (la différence, c'est que toi tu n'es plus là … Ouais, je suis habitée par Cloclo...), je disais, c'est la même chanson : **

**Disclamer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas blablabla... abrégeons, vous venez pour lire une histoire, et pas pour lire des banalités.**

**Note de moi : Non, je n'es rien à vous dire en fait ! ^^'' haha, je suis très drôle... /sort/**

**°0OoO0°**

« Je m'ennuie...je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie...

-Sherlock, tu me dis encore une fois que tu t'ennuie, je brûle ton sofa, je met aux enchères ton crâne, et je donne ton violon à Moriarty et je lui demande de lui mettre une ceinture d'explosif accompagné d'une devinette.

-Hum... Et bien, pourquoi pas...

-Je plaisantais... Tu n'es pas si idiot tout de même ?

-John, je me disais juste que je pourrais demander à Moriarty un petit meurtre et...

-NON, TU NE DEMANDERA PAS A MORIARTY DE TUER QUELQU'UN POUR TE SORTIR DE TON ENNUIE ! LES GENS NE MEURENT PAS POUR CONTENTER TON PLAISIR

-''C'est ce que les gens font !'', comme il dirait.

-Tu... cites Moriarty maintenant ? Mais ça ne va pas bien ma parole ?

-Cet homme est le philosophe du XXIème siècle, un génie incompris, un criminel qui deviendra une légende vivante.

-Heu... c'est presque malsain ce que tu me raconte Sherlock !

-Non, avoir une relation avec son frère, c'est malsain, aimer voir un chien se faire écraser, c'est malsain, vouloir se faire achevé à coup de poêle à châtaignes, c'est malsain, fantasmer sur Moriarty, c'est normal.

-Parce que tu fantasme sur Moriarty ?

-Qui ne fantasme pas sur lui ?

-MOI !

-Oui, mais toi, t'es un gay refoulé... même Molly est sortit avec.

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN HOMOSEXUEL REFOULE !

-Ce n'est pas ce que me dit ton ''petit john'', il se lève souvent quand je suis dans le salon en train de jouer du violon, ou boire une tasse de thé.

-Je te hais.

-Je sais, mais à part ça, avoue que t'es un gay refoulé...

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN... roh, va mourir, tu c'est quoi ? Oui, je suis gay, et non, mon ''petit john'' ne se lève à ta vu, mais à la pensée de Lestrade.

-Combien de temps ?

-Bientôt un an. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? D'ailleurs, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui, j'y vais, fais pas de bêtises Sherlock.

-''Ne fais pas de bêtises Sherlock, et gnagnagni et gnagnagna''

_Tu connais Emma ? SH_

_Emma qui ? JM_

_Emma Caréna ! :D SH_

_Mdr' ! Sherlock, tu sors ! JM_

_Mais heuuuuuu... SH_

_Hey sinon, tu connais la blague de la femme qui va voir le curé ? JM_

_Non, mais je m'attends au pire xD SH_

_C'est une femme qui va voir un curé et qui dit :'' j'ai pécher, je me suis enfilé un saucisson entier ! '', et le curé réponds : '' Parle-bas, parle-bas mon enfant'' et elle réponds :'' Oui, par le bas.'' JM_

_Heu... j'ai pas compris... SH_

_Sherlock... je ne vais pas te faire un dessin ? JM_

_Han, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! t'es troooop con 8D SH_

_Je sais, je sais... Hey, tu sais ce qui es dégueulasse ? JM_

_Non. SH_

_Un bébé dans une poubelle. Et tu sais ce qui est plus dégueulasse ? JM_

_Heu... Non. SH_

_Le MÊME bébé dans DEUX poubelles ! JM_

_Ma parole, t'es dégueulasse ! SH_

_Je sais, je sais ^^ JM_

_Y'a John qui a laissé sous-entendre que tu étais malsain, alors que pas du tout /mode foutage-de-gueule-ON/...x) SH_

_Hum... tu verras, dès que je t'aurais fais tout ce que je veux, tu pourras dire que je suis malsain Chéri Sherlock... =P JM_

_Est-ce une invitation ? ) SH_

_Si tu accepte, alors oui, c'est une invitation :) JM_

_Alors j'accepte Jimmy chou ! SH_

_Han... Vraiment ? :D JM_

_Mais bien sur ! SH_

_On tombe dans la guimauve là... JM_

_Ouais, mais au pire, on s'en fout ! SH_

_Tu sais, je sourit comme un con là... Mes associés pensent que je pète un cable ! JM_

_Mais tu les emmerde ! , moi John vient de rentré, et il comprends pas pourquoi je rit... Mais c'est juste parce que je parle avec toi. SH_

_On vire vraiment dans le mielleux cucul la praline là... JM_

_Nan, ce qui est cucul la praline, c'est que que tu va avoir dans 5 minutes top chrono *.* SH_

_Mais qu'as tu prévu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? ^^'' JM_

_Haha, attends Jimmy Chou ! SH_

_Je ne suis pas patient ! Arf... dis-moi... :'( JM_

_Hum... NON ! :D SH_

_Sadique ! han, tu m'a fait amener un bouquet de roses :') JM_

_Vuiiiii, ze t'aimeuh ! SH_

_Ze t'aime auzziiiiiii ! et même plus que toi :3 JM_

_Hum... pas si sûr, regarde par la fenêtre... SH_

_Han... Tu as écris mon nom en lumière sur le London Eye... JM_

_Vui...:$ SH_

_Mais je t'aime plus que toi ! JM_

_Non, c'est moi ! SH_

_Non, moi ! JM_

_Moi ! :D SH_

_Je tuerais pour toi (haha... ce n'est pas une expression :3) JM_

_Sexy ! (Et là, je crois qu'on n'est pas normaux ! ) SH_

_Honey, you should see me in a crown... (1) JM_

_Heu... t'a pété une durite là ? ^^'' SH_

_No, mais sérieux, j'étais so sexy ! JM_

_Tu es modeste Jimmy chou SH_

Et la discution continua ainsi des heures durant.

**°0OoO0°**

**Et voilà... **

**Review ? :D**

**Bon, normalement, il y a plain de cœur... mais il n'apparaisse pas alors... tant pis ^^''**

**(1)'Honey, you sould see me in a crown'... Moriarty est trop... WOUHAOU quand il dit cette phrase dans la série ! Je devais la placé :3**


End file.
